Our Weird Relation Ship DerekStiles
by Wallcifur
Summary: On Break Till the new season starts!   Emrys
1. The Files

Title: Our Weird Relation Ship

Characters: Derek/Stiles

Summary: Stiles has feelings for Derek and offers to go steal his Dad's files on his sister and all the supposed 'Animal attacks' so the hunters don't get in their way when they try to find the Alpha, but with Stiles crappy luck the hunters show up at the his fathers office see what happens!

Chapters: 1 out of ?

Stiles smiled when he got out of school with Scott and saw a grouchy Derek leaning against his jeep, Scott tilted his head and gave Stiles a confused glance, quickly Stiles hid his happiness and put on a façade of dread to see the older werewolf, once to the car stiles opened the driver side and got in, "You going to get in the car Derek?" Stiles asked still keeping on his façade, "yeah," He said as he got into the front seat and Scott into the back seat.

The car ride was boring, Derek would only talk to Scott the only way he was able to enter the conversation was to rudely interrupt which he usually did but he'd rather not interrupt Derek in fear he might 'Rip his throat out with his teeth' and Stiles really didn't want that no matter how bad he did want Derek to touch him, just not in the violent 'I'm going to kill you' way, he chuckled at his thought which made the car go silent, oh how badly stiles wished he could just sink into the seat, "So, the Alpha were going to find him right?" Scott said sparking up a conversation to take the tension off Stiles, "We have a complication, the hunters are gathering up as much information from the police work as possible so they can spot patterns" Derek said",So we have to stop them? I got that my dad's the Sherriff I can hide the records so they don't get in our way." Stiles chimed in, Derek nodded, "I forgot about that, So Stiles I need you to do that hide any files containing my sister or the alpha, Alright?" Derek said seeming a bit hesitant, "On it captain!" Stiles chuckled but Derek growled.

2 hours later

Stiles nervously looked through all of the drawers pulling out all of the animal attacks and the carving on the deer he quickly shoved them into his bag when he heard the door open with a loud clack stiles ducked behind a large filing cabinet and peeked out from the side as Mr. Argent came in followed by Kate and two other hunters, Mr. Argent flung open the cabinet looking for the files he just snatched, "There not here…" He growled unhappily, Kate looked at him in disbelief "What do you mean they're not here!" she growled slamming more cabinets open angrily, she threw them across the room "They couldn't have walked AWAY!" she growled throwing a stapler at the ground, Stiles slipped backward and a glass paperweight fell over behind him he winced as pieces of it cut his palm _"oh…shit_" he thought, "Did you hear that?" Mr. Argent said, Stiles scrambled behind his father's desk as Mr. Argent went to his previous hiding spot and saw the shattered glass paperweight, Mr. Argent bent over and touched the blood drops on the ground, "Someone else is here…" he said grabbing a pistol he had in his pocket that stiles hadn't seen earlier, he gulped and crawled as silently as he could to the door to busy looking behind him he crawled right into Kate Argent's leg, "Aw aren't you Scotts friend?" She said grabbing him by the chin and bringing him to his feet, "Yah…" Stiles said even though in his mind, he was screaming for his dad to show up with his shotgun and shoot the hell out of the crazy bitch, "And how did you get in here?" She asked in the most lethal but sweet voice he had ever heard, "I-I'm the sheriffs…kid?" he said, she chuckled", Well that could come in handy couldn't it Chris?" She said snickering, "Kate…no we ar-"

"Oh god you're going to kidnap me aren't you oh god i'm so screwed or are you going to kill me, I'm so going to get Derek for thi-"

"Derek? Derek Hale?" Mr. Argent inquired, Stiles gulped, "U-Uh yah…"

"You do know he tried to kill you in the school," He said walking closer to Stiles.

"It wasn't Derek, Derek has blue eyes not re-" Stiles gulped realizing the fatal mistake he made "So you know then…that Derek's a werewolf?" He said a small grin coming across his face, "And might you be the second beta?" he said Stiles eye's widened _"Me the beta! You've got to be kidding…but I can't tell them it's Scott…they'd kill him for sure!" _he thought to himself… _"But then…they'd kill me… SHIT DEREK I HATE YOUR GUTS FOR THIS" _he thought then realized he volunteered for the job…he grunted, "No I'm not." Stiles said nervously as he pulled away from Kates grasp and backed into one of the other hunters who smirked, "You're not going anywhere" he gulped deeply his heart starting to race, "I'm so dead…aren't I?" he asked, Kate laughed and nodded until Mr. Agent cut in

"You know we can't kill him Kate, we have no proof he's one of them for all we know he could be telling the truth." he took the gun from Kate not trusting her with it, Kate growled in return "But it doesn't explain how he knows what Derek is"

Scott sat on his bed tapping his right foot on the floor nervously he was expecting a phone call from Stile's cell 10 minutes ago an hour had already passed since Scott and Derek dropped him off at the station, he heard a tap at his window and saw Derek's claws on the ledge of the window holding him up his head peeking in, Scott opened the window and Derek got in, "Has he called yet?" Derek asked

"No…I'm starting to get worried though..." Scott said resting his head in his hands,

"What if the hunters showed up after we left, he could be dead right now!" Scott added panic in his voice and his heart thumping loudly, Derek growled annoyed "Calm down, he's smart right?" Derek asked even though he knew the answer, Scott sighed "Yah…"

"So don't worry if he was in any trouble don't you think he'd somehow get himself out of it?" Derek said even though on the inside he was worrying.

Derek soon left Scott's house and into his black camero and speed off into the direction of the police station he slowed down and stopped his car a couple blocked from the station and listened he could hear Stiles' heart beat going wild and the smell of fear…and blood, Derek snapped he got out of the car growling, if they hurt Stiles…he would kill them.

Stiles gulped, "Know you where saying about Derek having blue eyes and not red?" Mr. Argent said, "I-I uhm…S-Saw it?" Stiles stammered, with a loud bang the door came down and Stiles immediately smiled at the older werewolf, Derek tackled the hunter blocking Stiles' escape, the hunter cried out loudly, Stiles realized Derek was going for the kill, "Derek NO!" He yelled, the werewolf stopped and looked up at Stiles and grunted and got off, Kate and Mr. Argent had their guns pointed at Derek without a second thought Stiles pushed a filing cabinet into the two hunters, Derek took this chance and grabbed stiles by the hoodie and carried him outside, and into the car.

Derek sped off occasionally glancing at the shaken up stiles who had his hands clenched onto the backpack with the files, "T-Thanks." Stiles Murmured, Derek smirked and without a thought bent over and kissed stiles lightly on the lips "I'd gladly do it any time" Derek said knowing the car ride would be a quite one.

**Hey Black Eyed Kids here to say im trying a happier story...? uhm hope you like :D**


	2. MH and Stiles Mom

Thank you kkckat3 for telling me the car type i wasn't quite sure i got confused and thank you Hopelesslytryingtowrite for the first and amazing comment just a little warning i just started school again i'm in my 10th year and im trying to do better so my new chapters wont be up nearly as often. again i cannot apologize nearly enough!

Also thanks to: Ksz (if i remember you reviewed my other stories so i love you :DD), iloveyaoi2much, supermerlinllama (love the username dude!) iluvianandpaul for the reviews.

**My mouse is weird so the spell check may have messed up. **

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Stiles sat next to scott in his room his eyes plastered on the floor his face still heated from the kiss, he tried everything to refrain from looking at Derek who sat in the office chair, Stiles got up and grabbed the files he walked over to his closet and found a box that had his mothers things in it, "Dad would never look here" he mumbled knowing the wolves would hear he opened the dusty box looking at a photograph of the three of them which made stiles feel like he had a gaping hole in his heart he glanced away moving it to the side digging threw the jewelry and spotted the wedding ring stiles sighed and picked it up holding it in his hand he squeezed it gently _"love you mom..."_ he thought to himself then put the files at the very bottom of the box covering it up with the jewelry and photos's, he knew some people would find it rude to keep his mother hidden in a box but his father couldn't handle seeing her everywhere and neither could he but one day he would put them back up.

snapping back he looked at Derek and Scott who looked at him sadly it didn't surprise him that Scott seemed sad but Derek did he didn't think Derek would feel this way since he lost more then Stiles had, "Thank you Derek for saving Stiles" Scott said looking at him with a grateful look, Derek's only reply was a nod his head snapped to the door when they could hear Sheriff stilinski on the phone arguing with someone about the files stiles just took, and before Stiles could say anything Derek was already gone his dad opened the door and came in, "Stiles i have to leave for work early it seem's someone stole some files and i wont be home till tomorrow." he said walking over to stiles and hugging him then glanced at Scott, "Your welcome to keep him company" he said then bid the teens a goodnight and goodbye.

Derek sat in his Camero a block away from Stiles house waiting for the Sheriff to leave, once he saw the cop car gone he got out of the car and climbed in through the window of Stiles bedroom noticing Scott was no longer there Derek assumed he must have left he went over to Stiles who still refused to look him directly in the eyes which bothered him _"why wont you look at me Stiles?"_ he wondered then brought out a large hand and grabbed stiles chin gently bringing his face close to his, he loved those chocolate brown eye's that seemed endlessly pure and the pale skin that seemed untouched by the harsh sunlight, "What?" Stiles asked bringing Derek out of his focus, "Why won't you look at me?" Derek said noticing Stiles eyes gazing off in the opposite direction, "I'm...thinking..." Stiles said his gaze still to the far left, "Thinking about what?" the werewolf asked, Stiles finally looked at the Werewolf they're eyes meeting for what seemed like eternity before stiles spoke "About what happened in the car...i don't know why you did it...i don't know if you did it to get me to calm down, sympathy or if you feel something for me..." Stiles said looking down, Derek chuckled stiles looked up at him "I defiantly feel something for you Stiles, i just don't know what" he said then kissed Stiles forehead.

Stiles forehead became extremely warm from the kiss he was sure his face was beat red, "Well lets hope it's something positive" he said smiling at the werewolf, who smiled "I'm sure if it was negative i would have hurt you by now" he said then looked at the door as the handle twisted, Derek within a flash was sitting in the office chair again as Scott entered a bag of microwaveable popcorn in his hands he smiled, "So are we going to watch Marble Hornet's or what?" Scott said pulling up a chair to the computer desk, Stiles smiled nodding as he opened up his browser Google Chrome and pulled up marble hornets.

The whole night went by with Stiles and Scott jumping at Slender man whenever Derek heard Stiles heart beat jump up to fast he would grab the teens hand and rub his thumb against the top of it lightly which seemed to have a soothing affect on the teen, Scott on the other hand he left to deal by himself, Scott often ended up with bits of popcorn flying over the place whenever he saw this man in a mask, which made Derek smile.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Okay so i recommend if you don't know what marble hornets is go to youtube and go marble hornets its so much fun! and i know its short not nearly 1500 words which i was going to make myself write but more then likely ill write another chapter unless i have to go memorize the presidents...all of them...by tomorrow and they have to be in **ORDER** for a push oh god im so gonna die! lol bye!


	3. Dad and The hunters

**The reason i like to write about stiles is because like him i have a.d.d and a.d.h.d so i also take adderall so it makes me happy that a show put someone like him in it so i can relate to it :D**

**Songs Listened to in order to write: You found me Say when by the fray and the boy who cried wolf by the futures along with rolling in the deep by adele**

Stiles woke up in his bed alone, he sluggishly pushed off the sheets and walked slowly to his dresser grabbing a black cotton button down shirt and jeans he quickly changed then headed down stairs to see his dad still hadn't returned home or if he did he had left again, without grabbing anything to eat he popped an adderall into his mouth without water swallowing it easily and grabbed his back pack and keys he walked out to his car in a rather happy mood despite the bad taste in his mouth from the adderall he was starting to think it was a bad idea to swallow it without water but he started the jeep.

He parked in the parking lot and got out when he spotted the Argents red van he saw Allison dad eyeing him suspiciously, when he saw Scott run up to Allison he felt royally screwed or up a river without a paddle as some would say he sighed and locked his car and quickly got into the school when he saw Mr. Argent get out of the car and begin to follow him, luckily stopped when stiles got into the school a temporary haven.

Luckily school passed by quickly he didn't even attempt to ask Scott if he wanted a ride home knowing he was to busy being love struck with allison he left the school seeing the red van again but this time Kate was in the drivers seat Stiles sighed and headed to his car when he saw Mr. Argent leaning against it Stiles gulped _"I'm so fucked..." _he thought, he walked up to his car and unlocked the door, "So Stiles is it?" Mr. Argent asked with a coy smile, "I heard last night some files from your fathers office where stolen." he said with an intimidating look, "Yah...so I've heard" he gulped, "Where are they Stiles" he said slamming the car door shut before Stiles could get in, "I-I don't know what you're talking about" Stiles stammered, growled lightly, "The files...about the hale fire...and his sister.." he said angrily not seeming to have any patients left, gathering up some courage he finally spoke "Leave me alone before i call the cops on you." he said opening the door again, "I'd bet you're dad would love to hear how you stole the files" said right back at him, "W-Wha!" he said looking at him wide eye'd _"Does he know i have them! oh well i guess its sort of obvious since i was the only one there..." _he thought to himself he got into the car and slammed the door shut thankful now to the door shielding him from the vicious seeming Argent, and with that he took off.

Derek could tell something was wrong he could feel Stiles panic and hysteria, "Stiles..." he murmured to himself as he finished his 100th pull up he putt on a grey tee and slipped on his sneakers and left the burned home and got into the camero.

Stiles stopped at the edge of the woods trying to calm down, taking in deep breaths when Derek's car pulled up and Derek came out rather fast then grabbed stiles by the arm and looked at Stiles body up and down making sure he wasn't hurt, "What happened?" he asked, "The...Argents they confronted me in the school parking lot" he said, Derek growled, "And Scott just let this happen?" he said clenching his fists so tight his knuckles where white, "Derek its fine, I'm fine!" he said when he saw Derek turn his head back to the road.

Stiles shook when he saw the red van driving towards them, and Kate got out of the car armed with a cross bow and an assault rifle, "Stiles...run" Derek said stepping in front of him "No! you'll get killed Derek!" he yelled trying to push derek towards the forest but he wouldn't budge "Scott's going to need you please" he whispered so only Derek could hear, "So the we finally caught the Beta's" Kate said pointing her gun at Derek, derek's gaze was harsh and cold when he looked at kate, his eyes flashed electric blue as he charged, "Derek no..." he whimpered as shots rang off but he noticed they weren't from Kate's gun, Kate fell, he looked for the shooter till he spot the Cop car...not just any cop car.. but his fathers.

**BU BA BA BAAAAAA! xD lol uhm so yah! DADDY TO THE RESCUE! WOOT~**


	4. Not an Update

Hey guys i have to tell you something I'm not abandoning this story... its just last summer on june 2nd i had brain surgery and it was supposed to make my headaches go away because i had

Hydrocephalus a buildup of fluid inside the skull, leading to brain swelling. Hydrocephalus means "water on the brain."

the summer before that june 23 i had back surgery so i am mainly fused right now i came home from school due to a massive headache im not making up excuses and i am not lying im truly truly sorry


End file.
